<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat's Eye by BrandyBrushed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058889">The Cat's Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBrushed/pseuds/BrandyBrushed'>BrandyBrushed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra Smut (She-Ra), BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hypnotism, Mistress, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, consensual hypnosis, dom!catra, sub!adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBrushed/pseuds/BrandyBrushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catradora, hypnosis, praise kink. You know, the good stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat's Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gemstone, which they’d taken to calling “The Cat’s Eye,” hung loosely from a chain looped around the end of Catra’s tail. The chain hung about a half a foot long, long enough that it could be swung in a slow, consistent rhythm for a length of time.</p><p>The gemstone had caught Adora’s eye at a street market in some small village near Plumeria, and she found it rather hard to tear away her gaze. Catra bought it immediately, probably for more than it was worth; the shopkeeper said it was incredibly rare, found only deep in the caves underneath the Crimson Waste. Whether or not that was actually true didn’t matter.</p><p>They’d never seen anything like it. It was a deep orange, somewhere between grapefruit and honey, growing darker towards the center. The gemstone was shaped like an oval, a few inches tall, and expertly cut, perhaps perfectly symmetrical. Even the slightest change of angle showed the stone in a new light, making it glitter and shimmer even when sitting on a table. Catra often said it was “sparklier than Sparkles.”</p><p>What made it really worth the price was the way Adora’s eyes followed it almost instinctively as it swung around, and how difficult it was to think about much else. The girl knelt on the ground of their Brightmoon bedroom, fully nude and knees spread apart, collar fastened around her neck. Her hands rested obediently on her thighs.</p><p>“Are you ready, Gorgeous?” Catra asked, standing in front of her submissive, wearing nothing as well.</p><p>Adora nodded, adjusting her position.</p><p>Catra pulled the gemstone off her tail and held it up in front of Adora. She began to swing it back and forth, slowly and gently. Adora’s eyes followed it, watching how the light danced through each and every angular cut.</p><p>“I want you to watch the gemstone, focus on how it sways back and forth, nice and easy, over and over,” Catra began. “It’s so predictable, and easy to follow. It looks so nice when it catches the light, it’s so easy to just relax and watch it go back and forth. Just relax, and listen to my voice, and watch the gemstone. Let all of the tension out of your body, feel it just melt slowly away. You don’t have to do anything, just watch the gemstone and listen to my voice. It’s so easy to just give in, and sink nice, deep down. Feel yourself sink down, focus only on the gemstone and my voice.”</p><p>Adora could feel her vision closing in on the gem, watching it swing back and forth. It was stuck there, unable to pull away. Her whole body felt heavy, and trying to move would be a struggle. Not that she’d try; she was perfectly content to kneel and fall under Catra’s spell.</p><p>“It’s so easy to just watch this stone and listen to my voice,” Catra continued, placing her hand on the other girl’s thigh and tracing a slow circle with her thumb. “Your thoughts are flowing out of your head, nice and easy. Your head is totally empty, just how I like it.”</p><p>Reality was now just the gemstone, glittery ever slower in the light, and Catra’s smooth, low voice. Adora had to do nothing but obey; she thought of nothing else, only following Catra’s commands.</p><p>“You’re sinking down so easy, nice and deep, every breath you’re relaxing and listening to my voice. The only thing that matters is pleasing me, and obeying me. It’s so easy to just give in and listen to me. You’re so relaxed, and your limbs are so heavy, it’s so hard to move. You want to please me, let me control you.”</p><p><em>Pleasing Catra is important</em>, Adora thought. <em>It’s so hard to think. Catra’s voice is so nice, pleasing her is all that matters. Listening to Catra is easy.</em></p><p>“You want to please me, and you want me to reward you.”</p><p>
  <em>Pleasing Catra is important.</em>
</p><p>“You’re going to be good and obedient for me.”</p><p>
  <em>Being good is so important.</em>
</p><p>“Nothing matters but pleasing me.”</p><p>
  <em>Nothing matters but pleasing Catra.</em>
</p><p>Catra reached her hand between Adora’s legs, finding her already dripping wet, and began rubbing her clit, slowly, still swinging the gem back and forth. Adora let out a small gasp and began whining quietly.</p><p>“I want you to count back from ten, Gorgeous, and when you get to one, you’re going to fall into a nice, deep trance. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I understand, Mistress,” Adora said, her voice breathy and her mouth feeling like cotton. Words were hard to come by, but it was important to please Catra. Pleasing Catra was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>“Good girl,” Catra praised, making Adora shudder just a bit.</p><p>“Ten.” It was getting hard to focus.</p><p>“Nine.” Catra’s finger felt so good on her clit. She wanted to move her hips but she couldn’t.</p><p>“Eight.” There was only pleasure now; pleasing Catra, and receiving pleasure from her.</p><p>“Seven.” Catra muttered a word of encouragement, telling her submissive how good she was being.</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“Four.” The words came slower, her mouth more difficult to move. It was hard to think of much of anything, especially with her Mistress’ ever-present hand between her legs.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“You’re almost there, Gorgeous,” Catra said.</p><p>“Two.” Her eyelids were so heavy, and her limbs were practically numb.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>Catra pushed a finger into Adora and curled, slowly curling inwards, pressing right where she was most sensitive. Adora let out a low moan, her eyes glazing over.</p><p>There was only pleasure now, just the wonderful feeling of pressure inside of her, and pleasure emanating through her body. Catra lowered her other arm and placed the gem off to the side.</p><p>“You’re such a good girl,” Catra said, kissing softly at her submissive’s neck. “You’re nice and empty for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” Adora responded. All she felt was heavy pleasure. She could see Catra, yes, but her eyes didn’t focus on anything in particular. Warmth and pleasure and heaviness enveloped her. She didn’t need to think. She was empty, to be filled at her Mistress’ leisure.</p><p>After some time, Catra removed her fingers and pushed them into her submissive’s mouth, ordering her to clean them. Adora obeyed, whining as she felt the cat’s claws graze over her tongue.</p><p>Catra stood, walking over to the bed and gesturing for Adora to follow. She did, crawling on her knees, staring blankly up at her Mistress, unable to pull her eyes away.</p><p>Catra laid down on the bed, stretching out her body, aware of how her submissive was looking at her. She reached down and looped a finger through her collar, pulling the girl onto the bed to straddle her.</p><p>She idly ran her hand through Adora’s blonde hair, pressing a palm to her cheek, running a claw over her lips. Adora leaned into every touch, craving the attention from her Mistress. Craving to please her, to amuse her, to be a toy for her. She wanted Catra to know that she was hers to do what she pleased, she would do anything for her. She would be so good, she would follow every command. But her head was foggy, and she could do nothing but wait and open her mouth when a finger ran idly by.</p><p>“You’ve been a good girl for me,” Catra purred, twirling a bit of hair around her finger. “I’m going to reward you for your obedience. You’re going to enjoy my body, all of it, and then you’re going to pleasure me with that lovely tongue of yours.”</p><p>Adora nodded, letting out a weak yes, Mistress, leaning forward to kiss her neck greedily.</p><p>Catra laughed quietly, giving her hair a light tug. “Slow, Gorgeous. Savor it.”</p><p>Adora mumbled an apology and continued, pressing her lips against her Mistress’ soft skin, feeling her fur in her mouth. She took a bit of her neck between her teeth, barely biting, and sucked lightly.</p><p>She settled down, feeling Catra’s fur against her skin, how their bodies slotted together. She enjoyed the emptiness, the lack of thought, the lack of a necessity to do anything but enjoy her Mistress’ body. She kissed down to her collar bones, biting and flicking her tongue. She listened to Catra’s moans, felt her hand in her hair. Her eyes drooped lazily, maybe opened, maybe closed, it didn’t matter. She was on Catra’s breasts now, sucking at her nipples and pressing her face into her chest.</p><p>Catra moaned as her submissive kissed and sucked at her breasts, feeling the heat between her legs increase. She’d told Adora to go slow, but could feel her speeding up just a bit with eagerness; the wetness between her legs made her reluctant to slow her down.</p><p>They moaned and whined as Adora kissed down her stomach, her sense of anything outside of Catra’s body nonexistent. Every sound Catra made sent pleasure between her legs, making her wetter by the second.</p><p>She finally reached Catra’s thighs, looking up for confirmation. Catra spread her legs and leaned back.</p><p>Adora pushed her tongue between Catra’s folds and began circling around her clit, letting out a sigh of relief tasting how wet her Mistress was. Catra moaned, her head tilting back.</p><p>Catra ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, gripping it and bucking her hips up. “Such a good girl, pleasuring me. You’re doing such a good job.”</p><p>Adora whined at the praise.</p><p>“You’re my good little toy, aren’t you? You’re pleasing your Mistress so much.”</p><p>Adora nodded, relishing the taste of Catra on her tongue.</p><p>“You’re so empty for me. You’re so obedient. You’ll do whatever I say, anything to please me.”</p><p>
  <em>Pleasing Catra is so important.</em>
</p><p>Catra’s legs wrapped over Adora’s head. Her hips moved in a constant rhythm, chasing her ever building orgasm.</p><p>“You’re so good for me, Gorgeous, you’re so- fuck, you’re doing such a good job.”</p><p>She needs to please Catra, she tastes so good. The only thing she could focus on was her tongue on her Mistress’ clit, the pressure of thighs around her head, the pulsing of her cunt every time the cat praised her.</p><p>Her legs shook as she came, curling up to grip Adora’s hair hard, holding her fast between her legs. She rode out the orgasm on her tongue, muttering praises between gasps and moans.</p><p>Catra fell back on the bed, leaving Adora to lay against her thigh, panting and breathless, in more of a daze than she was before.</p><p>Catra leaned forward and gently stroked her hair.</p><p>“You were so good for me,” she said, Adora gazing up at her. “You pleased me so well, and now I’m going to reward you.”</p><p>She had Adora lay back on the bed, and tied her wrists to the headboard. Adora whined absentmindedly as Catra straddled her.</p><p>Catra crawled down between the submissive’s legs, nipping at her thighs, laughing quietly at her moans. She could see how blankly Adora stared upward, how deep she was in trance, floating with little awareness of her surroundings. She was empty, open, ready to take whatever pleasure Catra gave her.</p><p>She could see and smell how wet the girl was.</p><p>Catra lazily ran her tongue through her folds, making Adora visibly shudder. Feeling impatient, she began circling her clit quickly, relishing the moans Adora made.</p><p>Adora’s reality closed in to the feeling between her legs, Catra’s rough tongue forcing sounds out of her mouth. She was empty, empty for Catra. Catra was going to fill her with pleasure, as much as she could take and more.</p><p>Her moans only increased as Catra slipped two fingers inside of her and started pushing them in deep, pulling back in long motions. Her fingers pushed on Adora’s walls in just the right way. Her moans were deep and low, uncontrolled, visceral responses to Catra’s every move.</p><p>Her mind belonged to Catra. She was empty, filled only with her fingers. Everything she did was to please her Mistress, to do what she asked. To pleasure her, to obey her, to be good for her. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, the pleasure practically overwhelming her.</p><p>“Don’t cum yet, Gorgeous. Not until I say,” Catra said, lifting her head for just a moment before returning to her submissive’s clit.</p><p>Adora nodded, barely hearing the words but understanding the command. She needed to cum, she was so close, but it wouldn’t please Catra to disobey. She can’t disobey. Pleasing Catra was so important.</p><p>Her legs shook, her toes curled, her arms pulled on the rope holding her in place as she tried not to tip over the edge.</p><p>Catra lifted her head once again. “You want to cum for me, don’t you, Gorgeous? Want to cum into your Mistress’ mouth?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress, please,” Adora begged.</p><p>“You’ve been so good for me. You’re such a good girl. Cum for me, Gorgeous.”</p><p>The affirmation began Adora’s orgasm, clenching and shaking around Catra’s fingers. Her body was Catra’s, her mind was Catra’s, her body was Catra’s, she came for Catra and moaned for Catra. All she felt was pleasure, all she could think about was pleasure.</p><p>Adora fell back onto the bed, moaning and staring blankly ahead. Catra cleaned her fingers and crawled up to untie her submissive’s hands, gently massaging her wrists. She pulled off the collar and set it aside.</p><p>Catra laid down next to Adora, who curled up and pushed her face into the cat’s chest. Catra pulled her close, stroking through her hair. She brought her back up, slowly, counting back up to ten, bringing Adora’s awareness and thoughts back to her.</p><p>“You did so good, you were such a good girl for me. You did such a good job. I’m so proud of you.” She muttered praises as Adora’s breathing settled. Adora muttered a quiet thank you, Mistress, letting her mind drift off, feeling safe and warm in Catra’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, please feel free to comment! You can find me on Twitter @justhereforsmu1.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>